The Winner Takes It All!
by QueenOfTheCobblesX
Summary: The new Mr and Mrs Carmichael settle very easily into being Man and Wife at "Villa Donna" But with the Dynamos around will Sam find out things about Doona he really wanted to know! And what happens when Sofie returns earlier than planned! Plz R R x
1. 1The New Mrs Carmichael

The Winner Takes It All

The hot summer sun rose high above the mountaintops on the Island of calikari. The rays were bouncing upon the ocean like little dancers and the pure white sand appeared to glow in the morning sun light. The birds sang sweetly as they flew from tree top to tree top singing their joyous early morning song.

Heaven. That's what this morning was for the new Mrs Donna Carmichael as she lay sleepily in her husbands arms. She wanted to stay in that place forever. Laying contently in Sam's arms listening to the soft twittering of the birds whilst the sun beamed down through the net curtains and onto the bed. Donna knew she would have to get up at some point, afterall, since Sophie had left the island in the evening previous with Sky she had double the work to do in the hotel. But she wasn't prepared to make a move anytime soon.

"Good morning Mrs Carmichael"

Sam gave his new wife a gentle hug and kissed her golden hair.

"Why, good morning to you too my gorgeous husband"

Donna kissed him back on the tip of his nose. Their eyes locked and time seemed to stand still as they lay there gazing into each others eyes seeing nothing but true love.

"You do know there's double the work now Soph has left"

"Well I'm here now. We will run this place together, as a team, as man and wife"

"I miss her already"

"I know you do sweetheart but she has to go out there and see the world a little"

"I know, I know but I still miss her she's my baby"

"Correction, Our baby and I love her so very much"

Donna's smile beamed and she snuggled into his arms even further. They both drifted off back to sleep, neither wanting to break the embrace they shared.

A knock on the door woke Donna from her slumber and before she had time to get up and see who it was or what they wanted the door burst open and her breath caught in her throat.


	2. 2Early Morning Surprises

Donna jumped up as the door flew open and stood in front of her were the "Hermit" and "Serial Bride" themselves. Rosie and Tanya aka he Dynamos!

"What are you.."

"Now Donna before you say anything come with us"

Rosie and Tanya pulled Donna up out of bed before she could argue and led her downstairs.

"You guys really, what is going on?"

"Shh Donna all will be revealed"

Tanya stopped them in their path and cleared her throat as if to make a speech

"Now Donna as today is your first official day as a married woman your two oldest and most loving friends have brought their artistically genius minds together and created a spectaular for our best friend, our Donna who we love very much"

Donna wiped a tear away and gave her two girls a tight loving hug.

"I love you both very much too!"

They all three shared a wam smile and then Donnas eyes narrowed and her head turned cautiously to the side.

"Now what is in that room?"

Rosie giggled excitedly and joined Tanya in front of the door. Each of them grabbed a handle and pulled the door open. Donnas eyes opened as big as they could and she brought her hands to her mouth as she gasped at the sight in front of her.

The room was decoreated in bright reds and whites. Loe hearts were hanging from the window ledge and paperchains made from red and white material were tacked to the ceiling. But the best part was. There were photographs put up on the walls of Donna and Sam ranging from when they first met to their wedding day. Donna walked into the middle of the room and turned slowley observing every detail to the decoration and the photographs. Rosie and Tanya walked into the room to where she stood and waited for her reaction.

Donna looked at the photographs and then at her two friends and she slowley sank to the floor in tears. She sat with her head in her hands sobbing. The two friends both simultaneously bent down to her and put their arms around her.

"Darling whatever is the matter?"

"It's.. photographs...memories...I just..."

"See Rosie I said we shouldn't have put up too many from the past I sai she wouldn't like it"

"NO..no I do like it..love it infact.. it's just, ugh the years we lost! It's a little hard to come to terms with you know?!"

Tanya wiped Donnas eyes and pulld her up to her feet.

"Honey, it was hard back then when he left I remember but the main thing is you got your man in the end! You married Sam yesterday which means none of the past stuff matters anymore! He loves you Donna and Sophie and you love him and that is all that matters!"

"You're right Tan.. I'm so silly sometimes he does love me doesn't he"

"Yes unconditionally now go back upstairs grab that handsome husband of yours and both get your butts back down here because we have made you breakfast!"

Donna kissed Tanya on her cheek, and Rosie and jogged out of the room and upstairs to try and get Sam out of bed. As she ran up the staircase, step by step she smiled to herself and realised she finally had her happy ending she always dreamed of. But she still missed Sophie so much she felt it actually hurt her. They had never been parted for longer than a day and her heart ached for her daughter.

She got to the bedroom door and shook her head. Sophie would be fine, she is 20 years old with the love of her life and needs to see the world. She smiled to herself and pushed the door open.


End file.
